


spoiling

by risquechocolit



Series: hannibal fluff with art [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquechocolit/pseuds/risquechocolit
Summary: will wakes up to hannibal's lovely face with some art~ just short fluff~
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: hannibal fluff with art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128992
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	spoiling

Early dawn, the sun just on the cusp of appearing. It was dark still, and it was cold. Will awoke, opening his eyes to the man lying next to him. 

Hannibal Lecter is a beautiful man. 

As expected from his belief then about his own attraction towards the same sex, Will was pleasantly surprised at the revelation of his desire for Hannibal. He thought the relationship between them would settle only on platonic terms throughout the time they are together, that the tension felt from before was anything but physical. 

Yet as he laid on the sheets as soft as Hannibal’s gaze nowadays, Will was endeared; he wanted nothing more but to shower him with everything he felt. 

Eyes moved under lids, though Will paid no mind. He continued his ministrations, cradling Hannibal’s head in his arms close to his face, stroking his ears and brushing the tips of his fingers against the dark blond hair. 

Will let his lips curl upwards, pressing them on Hannibal’s forehead, his sharp nose, the space between his brows and his eyes, the corner of his mouth; he wants to cover him with kisses, every inch, and he’s sure Hannibal would indulge him.   
When he stopped for a moment to pull back, to admire the work of art under him, Hannibal’s lovely dark stare gazed back, full of contentment and delight. 

“You spoil me, Will.”

“I want to. Do you oppose?”

Hannibal shook his head in disagreement. “For you, never. I would gladly receive what you are willing to give, and cherish it with all I have.” He held Will’s face in his palms, looking like Will was his whole world. Maybe he is. 

“I am yours, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to see will getting sweet with hannibal :')  
> thank you for reading~!


End file.
